Reflections
by twilight mum69
Summary: This is a One Shot I wrote for a friend , it is in her name but also features Emmett, See what happens when you miss your train home? Lemony from start to finish. Rating M because why else do we read fanfic!


I own non of the characters only Kym's soul, **evil cackle...**

**REFLECTIONS...**

People see what they wish to see in a reflection...

Each person takes something new from what they see...

Each person feels something new from how they see it..

But it is , what it is..

A reflection , nothing more...

Stupid bastard keeping me late at the office for filing! I hissed , who the fuck does he think he's kidding he's been eye fucking me for months and he doesn't have the balls to back it up...well his loss not mine.

I thumb through my magazine , snorting at the size zeros and their fashion tips.

I turned to my favourite page, Call on Cosmic , Agony aunt.

I glanced down the columns the usual..in love with my boss..yeah good luck with that one..

Is it wrong to fancy my girl friends best mate..erm yeah!

My eyes stopped on the bottom one that had apparently been so cringe worthy it had earned the author a £25 prize.

I'm in love with a College man..okay nothing weird there, my eyes scan down and I scoff no wonder this one won the prize.

**Dear Cosmic.**

**My son came home from college this week bringing his new friend with him, I can't stop thinking about him..he looks at me with intense green eyes I don't know what to do, I find myself brushing past him just to touch his hair, I am happily married and 41 , he on the other hand is eighteen.**

**Please help!**

**Frustrated and horny!**

Well can I just shout 'COUGAR' !

Fuck poor woman , imagine being tied down and lusting on a horny teen...I laughed as I flicked through the rest of my magazine..celebrity crushes..who's hot and who's not! oh now who's this?

Celebrity interview...

Twilight celebrity on bringing his music to the UK!

My eyes moved down the page it was a short interview with Jackson Rathbone member of twilight trilogy and singer in a band 100 monkeys who were set to tour the Uk in this coming December , wow he sounds cute might have to grab some tickets for that.

My eyes fell on his picture...

Fuck me...he was so cute..beautiful eyes and the cutest sexiest smile I ever saw my stomach twinged and hoohah yawned and stretched opening one eye to see what all the fuss was about, when she saw the grin she jumped up and pushed the creases out and began to limber up.

Wait...Hold the phone..27!

He's only Twenty seven that means I was like...fourteen when he was born!

My hoohah slumped back onto her chair sobbing.

But..but look at him , my eyes dragged up and down his body...My mind imagining him taking me against the Harley he was sat upon...

I continued to read as I stood,

SLAM I hit something so hard it knocked be backwards and I would have landed on my ass , if a strong arm hadn't grabbed my waist.

"What the fuck!" I yelled in surprise "I'm walking here!"

"So was I till you walked into me" came a harsh voice.

"Walked into you!" I snapped "Helps if you look were your walking"

I pushed my hair out of my face and looked up towards the brick wall I had just hit.

"Fuck" I whispered the 'brick' wall consisted of around 180lbs of pure muscle the bluest eyes I had ever seen short of a cupid doll and dimples to die for.

"Yeah well" I stammered "Just watch were your walking next time okay?"

He nodded and we did the embarrassing little dance were you side step one another to get past , I grabbed his biceps and a surge of energy rushed through my body straight down to give my hoohah the shock of her life.

I was distracted by the a rush of wind on my face and a whistle.

My head snapped to the platform as the train...MY train moved off.

"Great I've missed my fucking train now" I hissed

"If its any consolation that was mine too" he smiled..Ohh those dimples...

"It isn't any consolation" I snapped back, why was I being such a bitch he had been really nice about the whole body slam thing.

Oh I know why I was being a bitch , because I was late, hungry and I was going home to an empty house.

I slumped back onto the bench and folded my arms across my chest.

Dimples sat down a few seats away from me, but I could feel his eyes looking at me intermittently.

"What?" I spat

"No Turning back...one of my favourite books" he smiled gesturing to the book that was peeping out of my bag.

I snorted raising my eyebrow at him , he chuckled silently, shaking his head.

The chill on the platform began to bite and although it was only late September it was cold.

I looked around it was now pretty empty apart from a suit sitting reading his paper , and a young couple making out on a bench.

I turned to look at the frosted glass waiting room , should I chance sitting in there?

What the hell , why not, it can't smell any worse than it does out here.

I moved into the room and it was surprisingly clean , it had rail safety notices hap hazardly posted on the walls and plastic moulded seats that were joined together with small tables along the edge of the walls.

I sat and sighed..well..this is my life..predictable and monotonous.

I decided to pass the time by re reading the interview for the film celeb Jackson.

I was half way down the page when the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled my nose, next minute , said coffee was being thrust into my hand I looked up and it was Dimples.

"Thought I'd try a peace offering saying as I made you miss your train" He smiled..those dimples..those eyes...my hoohah was drumming her fingers on the arm of her favourite chair.

"Thanks" I whispered putting my magazine down.

"Emmett"

"Huh sorry?"

"Emmett my names Emmett or Em" he smiled.

"Kym" I smiled blowing into the crack of the cup.

I took a long sip..this really was coffee, Real coffee not that shit that they served at the station cafe were a coffee bean had been passed over lukewarm water and flipped it the bird.

"Mmmmm" I moaned,

Emmett choked on his coffee spraying the floor and part of my magazine.

"Sorry" he smiled, I shrugged a small smile playing on my lips.

I took another long drink , it was like heaven rolling down my throat,

"Oh God yesss, mmmm" I whispered.

Emmett lowered his cup and glanced over to me raising an eyebrow, I shrugged him off and inwardly chuckled.

"Working late?" he asked, I nodded

"You?", he shook his head, "No I had a late lecture at Uni"

It was my turn to spray the floor with my coffee, "Sorry" I whispered.

"So what your a mature student?" I was now in full word vomit mode.

He laughed and lowered his drink from his mouth , licking a drip of coffee from his lips , I gawked as his tongue flicked out and then disappeared through his full lips.

"If you want to know how old I am , just ask" he laughed.

"Fuck you.." I snapped turning away from him.

"Yes please" he whispered , my head snapped back up to his face , his eyes were hooded as he looked at me through thick lashes.

"Pardon me?" I hissed.

"I said" he moved closer , I could smell the sweet fresh coffee on his breath "Yes please".

I dropped my coffee and brought my hand to his hoodie dragging him forwards , plunging my lips on his, they moved frantically and he laughed parting his and pulling in my bottom lip sucking on it.

Our kisses where frantic, our noises primal, he pulled me onto his lap and as I straddled him I could feel his obvious hard on through his denim.

"Fuck" he hissed as his hands moved beneath my shirt , his pinky fingers ghosting the waist band of my skirt.

"Ungh" I moaned as his sensual assault moved from my lips to my jaw and then to my neck nipping and biting on the way down.

He pressed his hands on my ass palming the covered skin, he stood and my hands instinctively wrapped around his neck holding me in place.

"What.._kiss_..are.._kiss._.you._.kiss._.doing?" I mumbled

"Door!" he hissed and he slammed the door with his foot never losing contact with my skin.

Turning and putting me down he pushed me against the now closed door he knelt in front of me, lifting my skirt up so it rested on the top of my hips.

"Fucking beautiful" he moaned as he palmed my soaking panties.

"So wet?" he hissed nuzzling the material "But I need them off...now!"

I nodded and he looped his thumbs in my panties and pulled them over my knees so I could wriggle the rest of the way out of them.

He looked up to me and a grin grew on his face as he licked his lips, which sent shivers down my spine.

He took a long stroke of my swollen folds with his tongue and I convulsed the pleasure was intense.

He moved one hand to my thigh palming my flesh as the other free hand moved slowly to my entrance I could feel his thick fingers seeking guidance as he plunged in two fingers..I hissed and my legs almost gave way.

His assault was quick , he sucked and nipped at my clit as his fingers pounded into me.

I could feel my stomach tighten and my legs begin to give way,

"Emmett..I'm going to...so close.." I bit on my lip hard as to not bring any more attention to us, that we probably already had.

I came and I came hard, Emmett milked me dry, he stood again in front of me his fingers glistening with my arousal, he moved them to his lips but I grabbed his wrist and pulled them to my mouth, I could taste me on him our tastes mingled was pure nectar.

"Fuck baby" he hissed as he watched me suck his fingers clean.

The he grabbed my wrist and brought me back over to the chairs..

"Turn around and put your feet up on the table joints" his voice thick with lust.

I did as I was told , placing my hands on the frosted glass, the moonlight filtered into the room through tiny cracks in the frosted glass.

I heard his zip and the tear of foil.

"I cant wait to be inside you" he hissed breathlessly into my ear licking its shell and nudging my legs wider with his knee.

I groaned and bucked my hips back, he gave me a light slap on my ass that caused me to squeal and giggle.

"Hold still!"

"Emmett..please.." I mewed.

"With pleasure" and he thrust hard inside me.

"Ahhhh" I groaned..he was big and he filled me completely , he withdrew painfully slowly before slamming hard into me again.

I could hear the slap of skin on skin as he pounded me hard.

My hands slid on the glass wall as my body became covered in a soft sheen of sweat, he gripped his hands over mine and continued to pound.

"So fucking tight" he hissed.

"Urgh..Em..I'm ..going..to ..again" all coherent words were gone, as his pounding continued.

"Ahh...ungh..Emmett!" I screamed.

"Cum again for me baby" he whispered seductively into my neck.

And that was my undoing , but if I was going down I was sure as hell taking him with me, I clenched my walls and milked him as I rode my high.

"Ahhh Fucking hell..baby!" he growled as he too came undone..as he came down from his high he rested his head on my shoulder peppering it with open mouthed kisses.

I looked up and saw shadows moving past the glass wall..

"Shit!" I gasped realising we would were probably going to get arrested.

"Just a reflection baby, that's all anyone would see" he smiled.

We sat for a moment collecting our thoughts...

Emmett stood and smiled " Twenty"

"Twenty?" I smiled slightly puzzled.

"Yeah..you wanted to know how old I was..I'm twenty"

he leant down and kissed my head and as quick as he had appeared he was gone.

The ache between my legs was the only proof it had happened..that and the fact my hoohah was doing the YMCA..was the only proof..HE... had happened..my phone buzzed and I fumbled into my bag to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey its me , the convention was cancelled, I'm home were are you?"

I sighed "I .. I missed my train home"...


End file.
